The Saiyan Love Way
by gaetagirl
Summary: Adult Situation. Implied Yaoi, Yuri, citrus. Odd coupling mmff Incetious. Coming to terms with True Saiyan or animal behavior, they are aliens you know. Pan's revaltions.....Warning ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**The Saiyan Love Way**

One shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I get no money form this…**

**Warning: This is a weird one, adult idea**

Sometimes things are not what the seem:

It had been a good year since Bra and Pan had married into each other's family. In addition, on the surface it seemed perfectly fine. Pan was surely in love with Trunks as she had been for most of her life. Bra too seemed the same, except she was with Goten. However, what the others outside of the four friends was a deep secret that Pan and Bra had found out very early on in the state of marital bliss. Crazily enough the girls were not that surprised, however slightly upset. The upset was that they discovered a truth but the reality was they had suspected it very early on…

Trunks and Goten were best friends. The two were inseparable. Their Fusion days made them even closer. Pan laughed now thinking that the boy's fusion was very similar to a bond. Secretly in the years after the fights with Buu, Pan knew how often the boys would fuse. When times were hard or when either was upset, they would dance that dance and become one, completing the soul that seemed divided when they were not in that state. Sadly, she wished that her bond to trunks would or could be that strong as the one that Goten and Trunks shared.

Looking back to when Bra and she had confessed their feelings for the boys; it seemed as though it would bring everyone together, in reality it started to tear the boys apart more. No matter how many girlfriends they each had had, nothing really separated their closeness until Bra and Pan became the significant others. Goten could not fault Pan for taken Trunks from him and vice versa with Bra and Goten; they were after all bonded by friendship, family, and race. Unseeingly Tien spoke a truth to Pan one day…. That revelation was that he too had suffered from separation of Chiaotsu when he had married Launch. However, now all three lived happily together…. Pan wondered why she was the one that Tien had spoken too, perhaps because she was the strongest personality of all of them and she knew that her voice was the loudest and her attitude the strongest. This is why Vegeta entrusted her too with another state of revelations… Vegeta himself, since fusion with Kakarot also had the closeness that neither one had ever shared with their mates. IF the Prince ever followed his very true Saiyan side, Bulma Chichi, him and Kakarot would live in a similar situation. The only person that stopped that had been her own grandmother. Chichi just was not that kind of person. Nevertheless, one day Pan knew Vegeta and her grandfather and maybe with Bulma-san would live happily together.

Musing, she wondered then how could they speak to her when no one else would ever say the words. This was all done before Bra and she had found Trunks and Goten together, and they were not fused, sardonically she smiled, well not fused as Gotenks. Pan thanked Kami that Bra had inherited enough of her father's instincts not to go off. She even wondered why Bra seemed almost at ease with the two. Then Pan figured that Goten was such an open an honest fellow that he might have told Bra his feelings. However, Trunks was rather nervous. How often does a woman find her husband in bed with her uncle, by marriage Trunks' uncle?

She guessed that by being more human then the others, her nature would be to blast them all, however, they must have forgotten that she tried as hard as she could to embrace more of her alien nature. Being a tomboy early on had hurt her enough; by how her peers accepted her; therefore, she doused her self in her heritage and never looked back.

Three sets of eyes worriedly looked at her and she was left to pass judgment. For the life of her though she was only hurt because she was not told sooner, but more so she was scared she had lost not only her husband but could lose her whole family….

Sexually all of them were more experienced then Pan, but she was not ignorant to what things were. In her great determination she was not going to flee from the scene like her head was telling her to, though she needed to think, she refused to show fear or runaway from her reality. Her one question was this, "Do you love me?"

She laughed now, thinking that she had asked it aloud to no one in particular but actuality to all of them…

Somewhere, somehow, the first person to respond was the one person that could make it seem better. "I love you Pan," said Goten.

Goten would never hurt Pan. He never had. Trunks had, and so had Bra. However, Goten was never mean, or selfish. She had to remark that he was sad that he might have caused Pan to suffer more then anyone now. After all, he had taken her Husband from her in the act he was caught. But Pan had to get pass the family relationship with him, she had to know one thing from Goten that would change the life she was now might be willing to live,

"Could you really love me in all ways?" asked Pan

Shock registered on his face. Trunks and Bra understanding much better now that this part of the conversation was what bothered Pan the most; the two siblings were well educated in their own Saiyan side. Nevertheless, Pan and Goten were not reared like that.

She watched as her uncle tried to figure her meaning, and with a crimson shade coloring his checks, he realized on thing, Panny's love meant more to him then anything, because she had made Trunks Happy, and that was something Goten wanted more then life, but also, he was bound to care for Panny as much as Gohan was. However, she had just given him something he never dreamed off even more then loving Bra… Could he love her like that? God yes if she was anyone but his niece he would have laid his life professed love and taken her as his mate. HE checked to be sure that he never did, because they were not soul mates, not in the same way that Bra was meant for him, but in a deeper sense loving Pan was like loving himself, like loving Trunks, in that he understood better why Pan and Trunks were perfect for each other. Each of them was sides of a prism and with each turn would find the next.

It was Bra though that ended the stress by asking a final question to Pan, "Can you love me the same way?"

Surprised at that, Pan blushed. She never considered that one thing. At that moment, she understood the reservations Chichi had had.

Three sets of eyes focused on her and this was the final and largest decision that she had to make, working-out the finer details would come later. Then that would have meant facing Trunks, they were best friends but he had kept this from her. Though without saying she had known it deep down inside. Batting around thoughts she wondered if this whole scenario had not been planned, but had shaken it off, Bra had been just as surprised at finding the pair as her.

The sounds of her own doubts echoed. My one fear was losing them all, she though but she had never considered all of the implications of having them all together.

* * *

**Pan's POV**

I did not have the same bond with Bra like Trunks and Goten obviously had. It was not event he same bond I had with Trunks and Goten. I had never even sported the idea, and I had to be honest, "I don't know" Then I watched anxiously. Trunks moved before I saw his intentions and was at my side before I realized that tears had fallen down my face. He knew me so well. Openly I saw Bra's eyes hold that understanding of how I felt or did not feel I was not sure at the time. Goten looked ashen. Moreover, that broke my heart. Tears came faster and Trunks became helpless to stop the dam. I was the one that never broke. Then I heard Goten ask Trunks and Bra to leave. Reluctantly they did and Goten held me in a warming embrace.

In a way, it was an apology. He had felt like it was his fault. He blamed himself from taking Trunks from me that afternoon. Trunks had always been protective of Goten, and Goten probably had kept Trunks needing to stay with him. It really made me mad. Goten should never take the blame on himself. Even though Goten and I were very much the same, I was the stronger of the two. Trunks was strong but even at times I dominated at him. IT was not a physical strength, but it was rarely that I succumbed to harshness of the world. Bra was a lot like Trunks but less like me. She dominated Goten in the same fashion. I wanted to heal the separation that I felt we were all suffering, and so I pushed Goten further along in the second. I wanted him to be strong and I urged him to take from me an inhibition.

All human taboos were broken and I pushed Goten to embrace every animalistic tendency, which I doubt anyone other then Vegeta could truly understand. We became the same person, a self-exploration of love and understanding. Right before he and I found a release from the experience, Bra and Trunks reentered the room. We could not stop what we were doing it was just not possible. Then Trunks and Bra came to us and joined in this bizarre coupling of souls. Trunks held on to Goten and me and kissed both of us. Bra too was eagerly caressing and urging a completion. IT was like heighten the experience and our determination. With one push of all that we had we were breathing hard from the finale.

Soon after, well I guess Trunks was prompting for more. Thank Kami for Saiyan stamina, because I doubted any human could continue. Goten too was eager to rejoin with Bra. Now all four of us was making love to our mates. The afternoon continued as such but then Trunks and Goten began to have an evil glint to their eyes. Before I could voice an opinion, they fused and Gotenks was smiling before us. I chanced a look at Bra only to see a similar glint in her eye too. Slowly they approached me and introduced me to places I had only read about in fantasies. Without the words, maybe they were all trying to make up to me, or just too slowly induct me; I was the object of their affection. I laid blissfully in that room and when the fusion ended we all fell asleep entwined among each other

The bravery I felt earlier that day vanished as I snuck from the house. I was not sure if I agreed to what was done or proposed for the future. It had been wrong on so many levels, no matter how it felt. Hypocritically, this was a human ideal, but I could not help but be confused.

The last person on earth that I expected to see at my secluded spot I had ran too showed up. I looked to see if Grandfather was there but at the shake of her head, I knew that he had left and there I was face to face with my grandmother, Chichi.

I knew she knew. My father gave me that look too many times, he inherited it from her. I sighed knowing I could not escape whatever she came here to do.

She did not look mad, upset, or like any normal Chichi look. However, curiously she asked me a question. My mind screamed because that day was filled with questions…

"Did it feel wrong?"

Honestly, it felt great- but it was wrong. I tried to explain the depth of my convictions but Grandma did not want to hear it, she repeated the question in a different way,

"Did it feel right- was it good?"

Way past embarrassment, I nodded.

Chichi only looked like she harbored some regret. Then she gave me advice, "Don't lose that feeling, and don't let doubt ever break your spirit."

This was my conventional grandmother, and she surprised me to no end. I had no time to consider much more before I heard an evil chuckle, looking over my shoulder stood my grandfather with Vegeta.

Chichi just gave Vegeta a scathing look. In addition, I prepared myself to witness a typical Vegeta and Chichi fight. However, the great Prince shocked me. It was not as if my day had not been filled with shocking things…

Alone, he approached Chichi, and loosely placed his arms around grandma's waist. Instantly I saw the connection. Chichi and Vegeta were like the same person. It was a mirror of Goten and me. Their connection was as if they were cut from the same cloth and his words were honeyed and concerned, "Onna, there are never regrets" Then even more softly he added, "And it is never too late."

Vegeta then bent and his forehead was touching hers. So many emotions passed between the two- but it was the love they seemed to have for Goku that was the largest concern.

Chichi then turned a smile to Goku and reached out to him. In two strides, Goku was at their sides. Then holding each Saiyans hand, she spoke, "Take us home" gazing to Vegeta, "To Bulma."

A happy smile was plastered on all three faces, and then they were gone…

It was a metamorphous. So many hurts would be repaired that day. Therefore, I breathed in deeply and flew home. I had to see what was there now and give them my answer, and tell them the revelation I had witnessed.

The End……

( A/N that had been on my head for a while…Give me some word! )


	2. Chapter 2

**Saiyan Love Way**

**A/N**

Well I am glad for the few reviews so far, like I said this is idea had rattled in my mind, well my stories seem to go on and on, and I could not bring myself to take it to the limit…. I am not sure how I would want it to go, I mean, it is kinda strange…LOL I have read so many Goten and Trunks pairings, and I would hate for them really be that way, but I also thought that they all could be married and that Goten and Trunks have an affair, but in my heart I could not leave Pan and Bra without the boys, so I threw them all together. I feel kinda evil! And just to make it better I throw in Vegeta, and Goku. However, I hate to leave out Bulma and Chichi…My only sad part was Gohan! But who could I pair him up with Piccolo? I just cannot see Videl liking that one and after all this is a Saiyan thing…and Vegeta is already smitten by Goku! To my fan that wants me to continue this….well lets see how many reviews I get and I might do something….Thanks for the reviews…Sometimes you just have to throw it out there just to get it out of your mind...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Saiyan Love Way**

**Proof in the Pudding**

(It was a few weeks later and at the Sons house Videl and 18 were talking… It seems that Gohan had been quite surprised that his parents were no longer living next door. For the life of Gohan, he had no clue as to why they were living at CC. Videl and 18 secretly smiled thinking that it had been about time that the elder Sons and the briefs had finally consummated the love they all had for each other. Surprise among surprise Chichi confided in 18 who was now telling Videl what had actually made Chichi too finally to do it. During their talks in her kitchen, Videl listened to the story again and made 18 repeat it.)

"So she finally did it?" asked Videl hoping that Gohan had not heard her. It was not up to her to divulge the reasons why his parents were not home anymore.

"Yes and I say it's about damn time!" Remarked 18 quite happy that her best friends were now going to have the happiness they deserved.

"What made her finally go for it?" wondered Videl aloud

"If I tell you what she said you have to promise to not be upset," cautioned the blonde-haired woman

"Why would I be upset?" Videl asked confused

"Because Chichi didn't tell you herself for one and the reason why that is she did not want you to blame her," confided 18

"Why would I blame her for anything, this is about her not me I don't understand 1"

"Ok what I am about to tell you is because were are all friends, we have a great bond and I understand why chichi almost could not face you with this"

"Face me? We have all been encouraging her to follow her heart from the moment she told us. How could Chichi not face me when she knew I held no reservations and tried to get her to be happy? 18 stop talking in riddles"

Concentrating on Videl vehement words and hurt over Chichi's decision for not telling the younger Son made 18 sigh. The reason behind all of this was Pan's own dilemma. Chichi would hate Videl to blame her for giving the advice she gave Pan over the same situation. She chose her words carefully, knowing that she was going to be the first to inform Videl about Chichi and Pan's new lives.

"Chichi didnt realize she was not alone, she found someone who has had to make a life change decsions just like she did. She helped the other women by giving her the best advice. Then miralces happen and Chichi took the advice to heart and asked that Goku take them home to Vegtea and Bulma... TO put it simply"

What are you leaving out?" asked Videl

"You know how close Vegeta and Goku are?" questioned 18

"Yes of course" Videl voce was edged with frustration.

"Do you know now close Trunks and Goten are?" looking carefully for Videl reaction

Sitting in her now quiet kitchen , Videl's mind turned over that question. It however sounded more like a statement. Thoroughly chewed up she looked up at 18 to see her nodding encouragingly getting Videl to connect the puzzle. The analogy was Vegeta and Goku are like Trunks and Goten. What was more so that the boys were perhaps even closer to each other…?

"Oh my Kami, the boys, Pan?" asked Videl

Smirking, "Tell me you are not surprised"

Hesitation, 'I am not, but but then why?"

Not sure she asked, "Why what?"

"Why did they not marry each other?"

Catching that time she answered the question she had pondered herself, "I am almost sure that Goten and Trunks love the girls as much as they love each other" satisfied she smiled hoping that Videl would be as compassionate over this as she was about Chichi and Goku.

Tears sprung to her eyes, as she thought about the pain that Pan must have suffered, unless she knew all along, but Pan told Videl everything, but then again this was not something one could easily tell a parent…

"Are you sure?' hoping by asking she would get the right answer.

"Chichi gave her the same advice that you gave to Chi..." 18 trailed off

Understanding now why her mother in law would feel guilty over the situation, she sympathized as to why Chichi had not told her herself… Still how did she now feel about Pan living that very similar life…?

"Have you seen the kids?" asked Videl

"No, but Marron and Uub have and they said that it is working out... so far"

"So Marron knows?"

"No one has said anything, but you and Gohan were the only ones who didn't know"

"Goku and Chichi could never tell Gohan, how is anyone going to let him know about any of this and now Panny? He would flip! Then Goten? Why? How is she handling Goten?" Videl was close to tears, this was something more, then she could handle now. She was so worried about Pan and Goten and then, "What about Bra and Trunks this is totally different!"

The implications of the four children never hit home with 18 until Videl filled her in on that situation. However, she wanted to smooth over her doubts… "Remember they are all Saiyans, and Vegeta said that this was not an uncommon thing, right?"

"I don't know, I mean Gohan is going to flip out!" Videl whispered scared that her voice would bring disaster to her home.

Standing up from the table 18 put an arm around Videl and whispered, maybe Gohan would not be so against all of this as we might fear?"

Continuing on that thought, 'Maybe Gohan has a deep feeling for someone else in the same manner?' questioned the observing blonde-haired woman.

'I hardly think…" Videl began

18 cut her off. "Look is there someone that has caught Gohan eye or admiration?"

Shaking her head Videl could not fathom..

Smirking again, 18 concluded that she might have a surprising answer for her friend...

"Look Videl, you might not be ready to see all that I can see I was programmed as such, now listen, and come to the island tomorrow for a dinner. It is just going to be our families. You and Gohan and Krillen me and Marron and probably Uub. Do me that pleasure?"

"Sure 18, I think I can get Gohan out of his funk about his parents…"

"Good I will see you then, and don't worry so much I think everything will turn out fine you'll see…" with that, 18 left Videl and flying back home she began to plane her dinner party…

(A/N For all of you Fans that want this to continue, I found a way to bring happiness to Gohan)


End file.
